


Bad Habits (Hesitant Actions)

by IHaveTheWrongGlass



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm just writing whenever inspiration hits tbh, Slice of Life, Snippets/ drabbles of two idiots in love, won't be updated regularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveTheWrongGlass/pseuds/IHaveTheWrongGlass
Summary: Short snippets into the lives of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor as they share a house and slowly fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpicyCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/gifts).

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to a new story :D
> 
> This work is gonna be short snippets into the lives of Kara and Lena as they share a house. Most chapters will be short (I know, it's a shock to me too) and I'm writing this to mostly work through some writers block. That being said, this doesn't really have a plot. I tend to just sit and write and see where the story goes, so updates will be irregular at best. 
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this! Enjoy reading and have a great day. :)

The air was light, chilly in the way it was only after a warm Spring day. Mist curled from cooling bitumen, uninterrupted and swirling with the late hour. A cigarette hung from ajar lips, smouldering with carelessness until weary hands plucked it from its trap only to deal it a swift end via the green painted railing. The glass of rosé, once sitting happily on the side table, was grasped by strong, delicate fingers and drained in one quick movement. The state of emptiness only lasted a scant minute before it was refilled.

A flick of the wrist, a sudden spark and a heavy sigh. Acrid smoke stole from burning lungs before being dampened with alcohol. Kara kicked her feet up, heels anchored on the balcony railing as she tipped her wicker and wood chair further back on its hind legs. It’s wasn’t long before the silence interrupted with hushed whispers and stumbling feet.

She sighed, ears picking up on conversation with clarity only found during the night. Not that the conversationalists were speaking all that soft. Whispered voices had a bad habit of drawing attention, after all.

“Can I come up?” A giggle. Kara rolled her eyes, taking another drag. “I could go for a night cap.”

Kara felt a protest rise, all but ready to interrupt but it died on her lips, instead her housemate voiced her silent thoughts.

“Maybe another time? I have work tomorrow and it’s already late.”

“But I had fun tonight…”

A sigh. Kara knew that sound well (it was often directed at her when she was being exacerbating).

“I did too. I hadn’t danced like that in ages,” a pause, “but now my feet hurt and I’m sure there’s more alcohol in my veins then there is blood.”

It went on like this for a while longer. Kara would sip and drag, listening to her housemate firmly but gently turn down all her companion’s advances. It was remarkable really. Kara could tell by her friend’s thickened accent that her earlier statement wasn’t a lie. Considering how much of a heavy weight she was as well, well Kara just wondered how much money was spent stealing happiness from tomorrow.

She polished off her glass.

The click of the key in the lock heralded the success of shooing away the unwanted guest. The quiet cursing drifting up the stair pulled a smile. With mock silent steps resounding on hardwood floors, Kara counted the seconds before a warm palm was placed on her shoulder and the quarter filled bottle was stolen from her side.

“You sure you want more?” Kara cleared her throat, voice rough from disuse and smoke. She watched, amused, as Lena took a swig, smacked her lips and flopped into the other empty chair.

“I’m an adult woman, Kara. I can handle my alcohol.”

Kara raised an eyebrow. Lena smacked her shoulder.

“Plus, I’m already drunk so what’s the harm?” Lena added, punctuating the statement with another swing.

“As of right now? Alcohol poisoning.”

Lena snorted causing Kara, in turn, to chuckle.

Lena Luthor was a magnetic woman- anyone lucky enough to be in her presence would attest to that fact. She had a charming personality with the uncanny ability to make friends with the most introverted of people. That’s how they met.

It was a few years ago now. Kara was gangly back then, all limbs, high collars and blonde hair, sitting in the back of the physics class in self-inflicted exile. Lena, like a dark-haired vision of chaos, barrelled into the lecture hall, notebook just a hair’s breadth from slipping out under her arm as she profusely apologised for disrupting class. Her words were dismissed, her named signed on the attendance sheet in red and before Kara knew it, she had a neighbour. All it took to get them talking was a misplaced pencil and, honestly, they hadn’t stopped talking since.

A lot had changed since then but here they were, sitting side by side in a house they shared, drinking and chatting in an easy rhythm Kara had grown used to. Lena was still that same embodiment of chaos, though just a little more self-contained. Where there used to be argyle sweaters and thick rimmed glasses were now tailor business suits and contact lenses. Kara could say the same for herself as well. She’d filled out since then, the gym becoming a place of solace for a while when times got tough. She was still partial to high collars however.

“What was her name?” Kara asked, the night making her voice louder than she wished.

Lena hummed. Placing the bottle in Kara’s open hand. “Lisa.”

“Lisa?”

“Yep.”

Kara poured whatever was left of the bottle into her glass. She took a sip. “That’s it? Just Lisa?”

“Everything about her was unremarkable, really.”

Kara mock winced. “That’s harsh.”

“What can I say, it’s the truth.”

Lena shifted on her seat, body imitating a lethargic cat as she stretched her limbs. Kara adverted her eyes from the slit in her dress. “What about the dancing?”

Lena grinned, leaning forward dramatically, gaining all Kara’s attention before swiftly pulling the glass from unsuspecting fingers.

“Oi.”

“That’s for eavesdropping.”

Kara’s mouth clicked shut as she watched Lena drain half the contents. She instead struck another match and lit another cigarette. Taking a long drag and avoiding Lena’s intense green eyes. What was it about the dark that made everything seem more that it was? Judgement felt heavier when the city was sleeping.

“You know I hate it.”

Kara hummed around the burning stick. “What?”

“Why must you vex me?” Lena groaned, dramatically flopping back into the backrest of her chair. “You know I hate that you smoke. It’s a stupid habit.”

Kara hummed again. Lena whacked her again. Kara grinned.

“Maybe I just like to annoy you.” She teased, puffing happily, blowing smoke rings with ease in the still air.

Lena shook her head. It was a battle they often fought and while Kara knew she should quit, she just couldn’t seem to bring herself to do it. They sat in silence, Lena’s eyes hardly leaving the side of Kara’s face as Kara grew more and more uncomfortable. Undivided attention, whilst welcome from Lena, was slightly unnerving and yet Kara was able to hold out on speaking until her filter started burning. She coughed, embarrassed and avoided looking at her best friend.

“So, dancing?”

Lena huffed. “You’re insufferable.” A beat. “Fine. It was fine.”

“I thought you ‘hadn’t danced like that in ages.’”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Lena smiled, “That I do.”

Kara ducked her head, her hand going to play with her glasses before diverting to tugging at her hair. She’d left her glasses perched on a book on the living room table. She hoped Lena didn’t see the clench of her jaw. Kara leant forward, depositing her fag end on the ash tray, but before she could bring her hand back it was intercepted by long fingers.

Kara raised an eyebrow, looking from their now joined hands to the cheekily grinning woman by her side. Lena squeezed, grin growing wider as Kara just shook her head. She did her best to supress her own smirk but most of her efforts were spent trying to rein in her suddenly galloping heart. Lena’s charm was deadly, and Kara knew that first hand. Or, at least she was sure it was going to kill her someday.

To be honest, Kara was fine with that.

Taking the opportunity for what it was, Kara slowly stood, legs stiff from sitting poorly for so long. She dragged her companion up along with her, ignoring all protest. They made their way back inside, clasped hands only breaking when Kara had to secure an arm around Lena’s waist, her drunken gait doing little to help them move around the house.

With much fumbling and giggled laughter, they eventually made it to Kara’s ensuite. All but shoving a toothbrush and a change of clothes into Lena’s hands, Kara made her way back out to tidy up the balcony. She emptied her ash tray into the outside bin, threw the wine bottle in the recycling and picked up the still half full glass from the table.

In the dim light spilling from the glass sliding doors, Kara could make out the outline of Lena’s barely-there lipstick on the rim of the glass. She didn’t even think about it before placing her own lips on the exact same spot. Her cheeks coloured as she skulled the remainder of the glass (she’d later blame it on the alcohol).

Locking the doors behind her, shoving her pack of smokes back in the cupboard and placing the glass in the dishwasher, Kara grabbed some paracetamol and a glass of water before making her way back to her room. She wouldn’t let Lena sleep alone tonight, especially with the amount of alcohol she probably consumed. And, whilst the very thought of sharing a bed with her best friend may kill her in the happiest of ways, Kara never took her job of caretaker lightly.

Switching all the lights off, Kara took a deep breath and got ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Calloused fingers pinned steel strings as practiced hands strummed freely. The wooden stool underneath her groaned with the shifting of weight, the three legs ready to give out any day now. The café, whilst not buzzing, was busier than usual for a Wednesday afternoon. Blue eyes tracked the way the waitresses danced between busy tables, pitchers of drinks and plates of food practically glued to their serving trays with magic. Customers chatted and laughed, merriment lighting the air with a tentative happiness found seldom elsewhere.

Kara changed chords, sounding a suspended G7 before straightening her spine in a bid to get closer to the microphone. Her posture was stiff and she cursed her lack of foresight to properly check her setup. But, it is what it is and she couldn’t do anything about it now. She shuffled a little closer, flexing her core a little to take some of the strain off the seat.

Crooned lyrics spilled from her mouth, the words thick in the light atmosphere as Kara watched a many a patron look up in interest. Golden Spring sunlight spilled from open windows, casting long shadows on her audience’s faces and throwing them into partial obscurity. It almost made the world look painted, impressioned and alive in a way that seemed slightly surreal.

Kara closed her eyes, readjusted her hands and rolled into the pre chorus. The words settled heavy between the tables, full and lethargic as Kara sang them without thought. Her fingers continued dancing, teasing and coaxing in a way that spoke of years of experience.

It wasn’t until the bridge when the ringing of the entrance bell brought Kara out of her trance. The click of heels on hardwood floors gave away their mistress but Kara still opened her eyes. She looked over, voice catching with a sudden intake of breath, but she played it off, forcing the blush down as she went into an impromptu instrumental. Trust Lena to throw her off guard. Who gave her the right to look _like that_ halfway through a long work day?

That being said, Kara couldn’t help but smile, nodding in response to the small wave Lena threw her as she strutted into the room. It wasn’t long before Lena occupied a small table, the flower centrepiece partially obscuring her before she moved it aside with a cheeky smile. Kara swallowed, mouth suddenly thick but she powered on through. The last few chords wouldn’t ring out fast enough for her liking, so she chose to dampen them before swiftly pulling the strap over her head and placing the guitar in its holder to her side.

Polite applause filled the space, people more occupied with eating than the entertainment, but Kara didn’t care about that. She kicked back the stoll and all but scrambled off stage. Her vision had tunnelled to the one woman in the room that mattered to her. That was a mistake.

Kara, for as suave as she tried to be, was a clumsy person by nature. So it came as no surprise to anyone, besides herself, when her foot caught a table leg and she found herself sprawled painfully on the floor, her elbow smacking a corner on the way down. She groaned, slightly winded from the sudden fall and extremely embarrassed from her blunder. Some idiot called ‘taxi’ from the back of the café and another table burst into a bought of laughter.

Kara wanted to die.

Strong, warm hands grabbed her wrists and she was pulled up and patted down in a matter of seconds. Slightly dazed, she watched Lena’s face bunch up in concern as she rightened Kara’s collar. Long fingers tugged at the fabric before redoing a button that had popped open in the ordeal. With a quick grab of the hand, they were both soon outside in the warmth, the small patio attached to the café acting as a small haven from prying eyes.

Lena looked unfairly pretty in the sunlight. Kara couldn’t fathom whether it was the way her normally dark hair glowed soft brown or if it was the crinkle at the corners of her eyes which betrayed her laughter, but all she knew was that her heart was never settled in her best friend’s presence.

Kara adverted her eyes.

“You need to watch were you’re walking, Kara.” Lena gently chastised, face soft and eyes so green Kara wanted to cry.

She did not cry.

“I was… preoccupied.” Kara waved off, supressing a wince as her right arm flopped back to her side.

Lena huffed, taking a step closer and pulling the sullen woman into a customary hug. Kara returned it on autopilot (she definitely did not nuzzle into soft brown locks).

“You think they’d forget about it?”

Lena chuckled against her, arms tightening a second before she stepped back. Kara wanted to chase her, but common decorum dictated that she shouldn’t. So, she didn’t.

“Not for a while, darling.”

Kara grimaced.

“However, you are the owner of this fine establishment and what’s dignity in the face of power?”

“Sometimes you scare me, Miss. Luthor.”

“Good.”

Chuckling, Kara shuffled under the café’s awning and leant against the side of the building. She pulled out her slightly quashed pack of cigarettes, nabbing one from the box with practiced ease before shoving it back in her pocket in favour of pulling out her box of matches. Lena tutted quietly but still joined her. Their shoulders were pressed together, Lena not knowing the definition of personal space or, perhaps, she was taking her own advice. What _was_ dignity in the face of power? Of ownership?

Lena owned Kara and the musician was sorely aware of that very fact.

(Maybe she enjoyed it a little too).

The cigarette was lit with practiced ease, the burnt matchstick pocketed as she pulled a long dragged. She felt better for it, the smoke killing her lungs giving Kara something else to worry about aside from the woman next to her.

“Why don’t you use a lighter?”

Kara hummed, puffing another bellow before answering. “I like the aesthetic.”

“I swear-” Lena shook her head but Kara caught the found look in her eyes. “You smoke like a bloody chimney, it would be much simpler to carry a lighter then fumbling for a box.”

Kara nodded her agreement. “True.” She tapped off some ash, “but I like the ritual of striking it, watching the wood being eaten before lighting up the cig. It’s almost like a metaphor for the state of my lungs.”

Silence.

Kara took a drag, shoulder dropping as the sunlight turned heavy. Lena didn’t say another word, staying only a moment longer before turning heel and re-entering the café. Kara sagged then, head hung and instantly regretting her unfiltered words.

She new her feet belonged on the floor, not in her mouth and yet she constantly found them there. Ashing the cigarette on the sole of her combat boots, Kara glided back into the building, cracking her knuckles and avoiding eye contact with the end table.

It didn’t take her long to spot her housemate. Lena’s strong figure in her business suit made her a cat amongst pigeons. Hopping over the balustrade that encompassed the staff area, Kara adorned an apron monogramed with her name. She pulled a tall tumbler from the rack, dumped in some ice and filled it with freshly squeezed orange juice before placing it smoothly in front of the disgruntled Luthor.

Lena had watched the show with a raised brow, jaw tight but Kara could tell she was slightly impressed. She knew Lena in and out, her micro-expressions and moods were practically tattooed to the back of her eyelids and the same could be said for Lena. Thus, Kara was sure the Luthor understood her silent ask for forgiveness.

The orange juice was an olive branch and Lena took a sip.

She busied herself with work then, taking orders and making coffee while her staff took turns on break. It was warm work and Kara ended up folding her sleeves to her elbows. The left went up fine but the right took a bit of work. When the fabric finally made it up, Kara realised the shirt felt slightly wet. Cue her twisting her arm this way and that until Lena finally had enough and grabbed her wrist. Kara gave a sheepish smile, her free hand coming up to grab the back of her neck.

Lena’s face grew serious, her eyes focused on Kara’s elbow.

“What is it?”

Lena looked up, picked up a napkin and pressed it to the wet area. Kara almost yowled but she bit her tongue.

“The fuck, Lena?”

“You’re bleeding.”

“You couldn’t just tell me that?” Kara hand a hand over her face.

“I mean like seriously bleeding. How did you not feel a cut this deep?”

Kara extracted her arm from Lena’s grasp. She bent it in hopes to get a better look but all she ended up doing was agitating it. “It can’t be too bad.”

“Kara, you’re eyes a misting up.”

“I just really like the smell of coffee.”

“You’re insufferable.” Lena pulled out her car keys and called for Megan, one of the waitresses still managing the floor.

Kara furrowed her brows. “What are you doing?”

“I’m taking you to the hospital.”

She double took, pushing the napkin harder onto the wound. Blood, sticky and viscus, started to ooze past her fingers. “You can’t be serious. We have a full house!”

“And you need stiches, my dear. Frankly, I don’t give a damn about your business when it comes to your health.”

Kara’s jaw snapped shut, her eyes widened and that’s how she found herself in the passenger set of Lena’s car going 80 in a 60 km zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's back track a little.

Her feet, rooted and threatening to grow leaves with how long she loitered, sunk softy into the plush hallway carpet. Her jersey, a size too big and label scratching at her neck, itched with heightened nerves. She shuffled the bottle in her hands, fingers eager and scared with the implication of the invitation.

With spectacles halfway down her nose, Kara knocked on the solid wood door. Her ink stained hands looked cheap in juxtaposition with the luxury around her. She wore her skin like an ill-fitting jacket, untailored and calling attention when none was wanted. The jumper did little to hide her thin frame, the student lifestyle on its way to claiming another victim.

Needless to say, Kara felt out of sorts. She hadn’t done anything like this previously, but before she could contemplate the situation further, the lock sounded. She took a step back. Her hands, ever in motion, wrung around the bottle’s neck like it was a goose. The door creaked open and Kara felt the sudden urge to bolt. Trepidation sat heavy in her throat and she had an ill-fated feeling settle deep in her stomach.

Was what she was doing, wrong?

Surely not. She’d been invited in no short words and yet, here she stood in awkward mock shame wanting nothing more than to run. That was the thing though, Kara had no idea what she wanted to run from. (Self-denial wasn’t a form of lying, was it?).

Long fingers wrapped around the wooden door and swung it open to reveal a cheerful face. Kara felt her own eyes crinkle, a hand already pushing her glassed back up to their rightful spot as her body settled with the familiarity of crinkled eyes and a scrunched nose.

Lena Luthor, soft in worn clothes and young with learning, chuckled at Kara’s sheepish posture and beckoned her guest in with a nod of the head. Kara complied, the hallway cold in comparison to the warmth beyond the door. Her feet, suddenly cooperative, covered the distance in short as she all but shoved the wine into Lena’s hands.

The apartment was unexpected. Whilst neat, it was blatantly clear that Lena had just moved in. Boxes sat stacked against a wall, the plaster bare of personality and all that seemed to be functioning were the basics: a television, fridge and a coffee maker. Virgin textbooks lay stacked with potential on a cheap, Norwegian wood coffee table in the ‘lounge.’ Or, what Kara assumed would be the lounge when Lena’s furniture arrived. That’s when Kara noticed it. There was one glaring error to the apartment’s contents.

There were no chairs.

None, at all and thus, Kara floundered.

She turned at the chuckle behind her, eyebrows raised in question. Lena placed the bottle on the kitchen counter just to her right, a hand covering her mouth politely to hide an impolite smile.

“I know, I know. I don’t have chairs, they’re arriving tomorrow, but I do have a perfectly nice rug, a rickety table and two wine glasses?”

Kara laughed, head ducking as she fiddled with her glasses. “Well, I’m already here, so what’s the harm?”

Lena didn’t wait, already twirling around the kitchen island to open an almost empty cabinet. “Perfect.” She all but purred. Kara suddenly felt warm. “Make yourself at home. Want me to turn the heating up?”

“No… no, I’m fine. Thanks though.” She waved off, adjusting her collar as she trotted to the aforementioned table.

Rickety the table was. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the deluxe apartment and Kara couldn’t help but look at it with concern. The old veneer was slowly peeling off to reveal cheap chipboard. The edges, worse for wear, posed no threat of harm and Kara had to resist the urge to trace them. Instead, she slumped to the floor, posture a chiropractor’s nightmare, as Lena grabbed something from the smart fridge.

Kara really wanted to ask about the table, but they had only known each other a week and talking about tables was a _very_ serious conversation. She chuckled to herself.

“What’s so funny?”

Her head snapped up, eyes startled as her mind raced to respond. “N-Nothing.” Eloquent, as always. Why did she lie? It was a bloody table, that’s all.

Lena gave her a look, raising an eyebrow as she set the glasses down. The wine bottle was next, along with a manual corkscrew. Kara picked it up in an instant. She needed to do something to occupy her hands and hopefully move on from her blunder. Lena placed a cool cheese platter in front of them both. The assortment of cheese, fruits and olives were pleasing an hunger inducing way.

Kara made short work of the cork, the bottle opening with a pop, before she poured two healthy glasses. Lena took a glass and Kara picked up the other. The stem was thin in her strong hands, so she put it down quickly, the table creaking with the sudden force. Fragility and clumsiness did not work harmoniously and Kara wouldn’t be surprised if she was a case study for that very idea.

“I’m guessing you were laughing at the state of my table?” Lena asked around the glass brim, wine slightly yellow as it twirled around the glass.

Kara deflected. “The bottle is nothing fancy. I doubt you need to air it.”

Lena lowered her glass a smidge, brows furrowing. “Nonsense. I don’t care for fancy.”

Kara pointedly looked around the apartment. “Sounds like something a fancy person would say.”

Lena turtled a little but stood her ground.

“Residence aside,” a wave of a flippant hand, “I don’t see the point in spending needlessly. Hell, as I am sure you noticed, I literally found this table in parts on the roadside. I salvaged it and it’s perfectly good for its purpose. The table is a table and wine is wine. All I need it for is to get a little buzzed in good company and I sure hope you want to as well.”

Kara nodded, attention captured by the roll of Lena’s tongue forming words. Comprehension was out the window as blue eyes found themselves enraptured by the movements of Lena’s mouth as she spoke. Her accent, whilst light, was branded into the very folds of her lips. The way her jaw moved was hypnotic and it was only the sudden urge to reach out and touch said lips that broke her out of her stupor. Kara feared she may have been bewitched.

She wouldn’t mind being bewitched.

Instead, she braved the thinness of glass and picked up her wine. With a miniature salute, they both took a sip and sighed. Cheese vanished as the night wore on. Conversation ebbed and slowed, seven-minute increments keeping their time as words formed around half eaten grapes and munched water-crackers.

Kara couldn’t remember the last time she had this much fun. She had learned so much in such a short time and, for once, Kara found herself _excited._ Lena was _exciting._ No wonder why she felt strange around her! It was the thrill of making a friend that actually cared (something Kara thought to be a novel idea until now).

Their shoulders brushed as they laughed. Anecdotes painted in waxing lyrical was shared worlds formed in their minds. Throughout the night they had shuffled closer and closer. It started with Kara’s bad hearing (which was a product of sitting in front of trumpets in school band for years), and then it was Lena speaking in hushed voices for dramatic effect.

Small things like that beckoned Kara away from her side of the table. Each sentence from Lena’s mouth a lure for a hungry heart and Kara was a fish useless against a current so strong. Now she found herself knee to knee with a warm body laughing into her shoulder.

God, how much laughing they did.

Jokes were spun like thread between words close and far. Kara’s wit sharpened on stone from this conversation alone was brutal enough to bleed and yet all Lena did was disarm her sharp tongue. Silver poured like honey from a beautiful mouth and Kara often caught herself staring. Staring and watching and listening. Attentive and close, basking in the way a dog does on the grass. In that she wasn’t still, but she was resting.

Her mouth hurt from an achy smile, eyes misty with mirth as merriment settled warmly on their shoulders. Then Kara flopped backwards. The rug beneath her thick enough to cushion her back as she sighed towards the ceiling. Sleep threatened an appearance, but she fought valiantly.

Her eyes, near drooping, shot open as a silhouette obstructed her view of ceiling white. Lena, soft with laughter, hovered above. Loose hair fell in curtains and the necklace she wore dangled with temptation. Perfumed in wine and lips stained red, Kara’s breath was caught by the frog in her throat.

Close.

Far too close.

Not close enough.

A hands breath was all it was.

All what was?

What was she thinking?

Kara rolled, dislodging the tipsy woman above her and triggered another bout of laughter. It was 2 am by the time she left. Lena hugged her goodbye and the warmth lingered all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in the past

The scratching of pens filled the air. Ink was deposited line after line as ideas were formulated and immortalised on white paper. Someone to her left coughed loudly and Kara fought the urge to look over. She couldn’t afford the time nor the risk. Her decision was sound as the clicking of heels striking wooden floors grew nearer, the shifting of fabric loud in the quiet room.

Busy silence, that was what it was.

Tension, most of which had depleted an hour ago, was still rife in the shoulders of many a student but Kara felt sure in her answers. Equations pulled from her pen nib with clarity. Her handwriting was remarkably neat as she wrote line after line of theory. She’d switched hands halfway through and sure her writing was completely slanted in the opposite direction, but it gave her dominate hand time to rest.

She flipped the page and heralded the supervisor for another blank booklet. This would be her third and Kara still had so much to say. That was the danger of essay questions; they were open ended and open to so much possibility that she often found herself supplying _too_ much information. (This would often get her into trouble as she fought over how ridiculous that notion was with her tutor).

Well, that was the problem of last semester Kara. This semester she had the good fortune of becoming friends with Lena. For all of the Luthor’s spontaneous personality, she was a hard task master when it came to education. Poor (or lucky) Kara was often dragged along for the ride. Cue many a study session in a dark library during the early hours of the morning. Both of them would pour over books, their brains feeding on knowledge as they devoured the library’s on hand resources. It was not uncommon to pepper random quiz sessions in casual conversation. Hell, Lena would even write sticky notes of equations any and everywhere for Kara to find.

(She once found one in the hood of her car. Don’t ask her how Lena managed to get one there, or how she’d knew Kara’s car would break down before the exam, but it was there in all its obnoxious pink glory. To be honest, Kara didn’t want to know the answer.)

With a sigh, she ran a hand down her face, blinking harshly as she opened the new booklet. There was only five minutes left and Kara was _so_ close to finishing this question. Then she’d be done and ready to meet Lena at the café like they’d agreed. Lena ended up attending an earlier time slot for the exam, much to her chagrin. Kara was no way in hell getting up for an 8 am exam, so she stuck with the original 12 pm slot. It was a fuller class and sure Kara still didn’t get a chance to sleep in (choosing instead to cram more working to her already full brain), but she was still happy with her decision.

Why?

Well, over the last few weeks Kara had developed the unfortunate habit of completely zoning out whenever Lena was present. It was by no means a conscious thing. One second Kara would be engaged in a heated debate over the something arbitrary and then the next she’d notice the way Lena’s eyes looked bigger behind her glasses. Or how the left corner of Lena’s mouth rose before the right when she smiled.

Or how her breath hitched when Kara would get really close.

In short, Kara couldn’t afford distractions and Lena was the most distracting of them all.

She stabbed a full stop just as time was called. Raising her arms in the air, Kara melted into her seat, the plastic groaning under the shift. Her pen rolled off her desk but she didn’t care. She sprung up, grabbed her exam and all but shoved it on the tutor’s desk before bolting out the door.

Blonde hair bounced freely as she took long strides down the pathway, dodging and weaving in-between groups of laughing students. She laughed too, feeling free from work well done. It didn’t take her long to slide to a stop outside open wooden doors. The aroma of coffee wafting from her destination.

The café was a popular haunt for students with it being inexpensive and on campus, but as of right now the lunch rush had ended and it wasn’t tea time just yet. She composed herself, running a hand through her hair. She wore it down to day. Her mother once told her she looked the prettiest with her hair down, so Kara decided to follow the advice for once. She just had the sudden urge to do so, really. She much preferred ponytails but a bit of change wasn’t so bad.

It didn’t take much to spot her coffee companion but the very sight halted Kara in her tracks. Lena sat in a booth, brow furrowed, and lip tortured by teeth as she read a novel. Her glasses, thick rimmed and chunky, sat proudly on her. She must have just recently pushed them up because Kara new for a fact that they had a habit of sliding. The whole look was complete by the brightest oversized sweater Kara had ever seen.

There was nothing on the table and Kara felt warmth bloom in her chest at the sight. Lena had waited for her for who knows how long? God, Lena was still waiting for her.

Kara shook her head and approached the table with her chest forward. Lena, probably hearing the heavy foot falls, snapped her book shut and greeted her with the widest smile. Kara wasn’t even in her seat when the million-dollar question was asked.

“How was it?”

She flopped down, hands slapping the table with excitement. “I knew _everything._”

Lena’s hand was up in an instant and Kara’s was already halfway to meeting hers. They hi-fived aggressively, excited at their new-found freedom.

“Fuck yes! That’s awesome Kara!” Lena hi-fived her again. Kara couldn’t help but laugh, the enthusiasm infectious as a stupid grin split her face.

Kara waved down a waiter, tongued tripping with excitement. She ordered for them both (already knowing Lena’s go to order by heart) and then added two slices of cake and a bowl of ice-cream. Lena whooped and the waiter smiled, flipped his notepad closed and promised them he would be back soon.

As soon as his back was turned, Lena grabbed Kara’s hand across the table. Kara’s head snapped to attention, eyes darting between their intertwined fingers and the cheeky woman before her. She raised an eyebrow in lieu of words. Lena shook her head minutely, squeezing tighter and prompting Kara to squeeze back. Kara didn’t question it, she just happily to basked in the affection.

The waiter was back in no time, depositing their treats on the table and telling them that their drinks weren’t far behind. Kara expected Lena to release her, to shy away and duck her hands under the table as soon as the waiter appeared. It would be a natural urge and they were just friends, after all. Hell, Kara was straight, and Lena probably was too. Girls held hands _all_ the time, it wasn’t weird in the slightest.

Surprisingly, Lena didn’t budge. Not an inch, not a single flinch or twitch. Kara was kind of impressed.

Instead Lena leant forward, demanding the server’s attention. Her sharp jawline on full display as streaming sunlight cast it into sharp relief. Kara stared, watching how Lena’s jaw angled as she talked to the waiter, thanking him for his fast service and asking if one of the cakes could be heated. From there Kara’s mind wondered a little. Her eyes travelled from that jaw to the column of her throat, realising for the first time that Lena had a freckle that danced when she spoke. Kara couldn’t stop looking at it.

The clink of a fork pulled her back to reality and suddenly Kara was faced with a very generous bite of cake hovering in front of her face. Lena gave her an expectant look, eye brow raised and glasses sliding down her nose. She gulped, steeling herself (she didn’t know what for) and raised her own brows back. Lena laughed, the fork drifting this way and that before she rightened it with vengeance. Kara had no choice but oblige the silent request.

She leant forward, mouth opening gradually before encompassing the morsel and sliding it off the fork slowly. The chocolate mud cake hugged her tongue, the icing melting slowly with the warmth of her mouth as Kara hummed happily at the richness of it. She almost chocked a second later when Lena licked the fork clean.

There was a gleam in green eyes and Kara’s face stayed red for the rest of their meet up. (Their legs, however, ended pressed together and neither of them made an effort to untangle).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present. :)

“Kara, you’re not invalid.”

“I have three stitches, Lena. Three!” She held up the fingers for good measure.

“And yet you still have a fully functioning other arm. So, get your butt off the couch and stir this pot before it catches more than it already has.”

Kara signs, swinging her legs off the couch and dropping a decorative cushion to the floor. Lena disapprovingly tuts from the kitchen, but Kara ignores it in favour of making sure she doesn’t jostle her arm. That being said, she still grits her teeth with latent pain (and she definitely doesn’t miss the concern flash across Lena’s face. She files it for later).

Bare feet pad across a coolish floor, the tiles a nice relief against the stunning heat of the day. Sure it was night now, but the warmth of the sun lingered like a vicious lover, abusive in its attention and yet kind in parting. Everything ached with warmed potential. The very walls breathed a sigh at the sun’s farewell as the house settled in for a shorting night. Spring was an odd beast in National City. The weather turned at the drop of a hat and sometimes it was almost as if all four season’s decided to inhabit a single day. At least it was just hot today. Kara had the luxury of staying at home, air con cooled and bored with daytime television as the café rested in the capable hands of Megan.

Kara lifted the lid over the pot, letting the steam waft up deliciously as condensation accumulated and fell back into the pot with a hiss. Placing the lid to the side, she picked up the wooden spoon and started moving and flipping the salt and pepper mutton chops, mouth salivating in preparation of a hearty meal. The onion, caramelised and fragrant, was quickly picked at by her deft fingers and shoved into her mouth with all the grace of a starving beaver.

Lena swatted at her arm, a disapproving look settling under mirthful eyes, her lips pursed in an attempt not to smile. Lena, standing beside her still in her work clothes, gave off an air of nonchalance. Her hair was piled messily in a bun, the sleeves of her button up rolled to the elbows as arms worked rhythmically to mash the potatoes. The fork was a weapon held gracefully in long, deft fingers. Kara, ever observant, counted the amount of repetitions Lena would make smashing the potatoes before she turned the bowl for a new angle.

One, two… three, four. And again. On the third round, Kara made a swipe for the mash too. Lena, always five steps ahead, moved the bowl across the kitchen benchtop with practiced grace and swatted her hand again. The metal of the fork was suddenly a small pike against a meaty foe. Kara, groaning in defeat, shifted away with wide eyes and a wounded pride.

Vegetables roast in the oven behind them, the kitchen warm with swirling fragrance as Kara starts humming to herself. It’s offkey, wonky and purposefully horrid, but it pulls a laugh from Lena and that’s all that matters. Their small smiles growing with easy affection as they shakily harmonise to a unknown tune.

God, Kara could wax lyrical about Lena’s laugh. She could possibly talk for hours about its many tones and meanings and how it plays across Lena’s face, pulling at full lips and a sharp jaw. Hell, Kara had spent enough time around her best friend to know how the sound bends depending on the day Lena’s had. There were so many variations, ranging from polite to genuine, but Kara’s all-time favourite version of Lena’s laughter only ever happens in the early break of day. It’s tired in tone, gruff with a will of wakefulness and yet it’s somehow content. It holds the feeling of secrets under bed covers and wine on the veranda at dusk. Kara had no idea how a sound could evoke so much, but it does and she doesn’t complain (though she does wonder if the experience would be the same of another was lucky enough to witness it, She quickly banishes the thought).

Instead, she looks over, mouth stretching into grin that boarders on manic when she realises that Lena was looking at her first. They giggle, the feeling of being ‘caught’ lighting a pyre under Kara’s heart as their heads duck with a chuckle. She turns off the stove, giving the meat one last toss as Lena swivels behind her and flicks the oven off and radio on. In a second the space fills with slightly noisy music, the radio as tuned as possible but still off due to its age. (Kara had asked why Lena still kept the blasted thing and all she got in response was “’Norwigian Wood,’ Kara.” Still, it was better than their useless humming.

That doesn’t stop Lena though. Not at all. Her low humming voice, murmurous in their close proximity, followed the new tune like a duckling. It stumbled, learning to walk until finally realising the pattern of the melody and latching on like a life raft. Kara expects it now, anticipates how she’ll be maneuvered into whatever catches the Luthor’s fancy. And yet, she still gasps when an arm wraps around her waist and a hand slides down her shoulder. She pivots on spot and right into Lena’s space, arms already rising to wrap around an hourglass figure. Lena, ever careful, makes sure she doesn’t touch Kara’s wound as a hand curls to caress a strong back.

Close.

They’re so close. All curves and hardlines, bodies in juxtaposition yet synchronised in their movement. Half lidded eyes lock gazes, faces near as they begin to shift. It isn’t much, it isn’t far but it’s to the beat and enough to somehow make the world feel heavy. Lena’s head drops to her shoulder and Kara instinctively nuzzles into soft hair, the vibrations of voice rumbling against her jaw and filling her head with music.

The day had been long and arduous for her housemate. Kara could tell from the set of Lena’s shoulders and they way she walked in the door. Her brow was burdened with a busy mind, the day’s problems running rampant and green gaze unfocused until Kara had called out a greeting. Lena, ever independent, allowed Kara to take her discarded coat (even the heat had gotten to her) as the Luthor popped open her top button. Kara may or may not have gulped, but what she did do was put the kettle on and let Lena decompress in her own way.

That way just happened to be cooking.

And now here they were, swaying in each other’s arms to staticky music, their dinner cooling without a care as Kara took on her companion’s burdens for a night. Lena would speak when she wanted to (a lesson Kara had learnt over the years) and all Kara could do was just be there for her in the moments in-between.

And Kara? Well, Kara was content in the arms of her best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, I'm sorry. But I felt like writing and this came out!
> 
> Enjoy!

The plastic crinkled with her rhythmically tightening hands, her reflection keeping her company within the confined space. She smiled, adjusted her glasses and smoothed down an errant hair. Soft humming filled in for the lack of elevator music, a busy mind creating a baseline for a half-finished song as she ascended the storeys of a concrete giant. The floors, polished to a gleam, almost made the space a little too bright. Jarring to the eyes. Kara mused that it was a tactic to make sure employees stayed awake, but in all honestly it was more likely that Lena took pride in her workplace.

Night time had fallen a while ago. The stars, hidden by the light pollution of a major city, were twinkling behind the veil, watching a pacing Kara decide what food she wanted to order. She had gotten home too late to cook (the café had hosted a modest birthday function that turned late), and with a text from Lena stating that she’d only be home close to midnight, Kara decided order takeaway.

What takeout? Well, that was the question.

It was up to much debate. The quiet rooms of their house were privy to a single person debate as Kara weighed the pros and cons of various meal options. Whilst Chinese was a strong contender, it was beaten by Kara’s very real need to consume a lot of meat. Cue the café owner standing in the elevator, one big box housing a treat for her housemate and a smaller container with her own meal held in a plastic bag in a wary hand. With tired eyes she watched the elevator doors ding open.

The building was quiet, the late hour welcoming ghosts. Unease licked her spine as Kara walked along the plush carpet, soles sinking with each step. Abandoned chairs, vacant for silent observers, sat quietly behind glass walls. She quickened her pace, the illuminated darkness encroaching on her tired mind. She hurried, pace swift and hand already outstretched for Lena’s office door. The solid mahogany wood gave way under her impatient palm with silent ease.

Warm light- soft light- spilled from the office, bathing Kara in sharp relief and erasing all paranoia from her body. Lena, hunched over her desk, hair down and worry tousled, looked up at the intrusion. Tired eyes lit up with rekindled fire as Kara’s cracked an audible smile, her tongue wetting dry lips as she lifted her hand, showing her spoils. Lena stood with more grace than warranted, the loose collared shirt flowing with the movement, accenting the gentle strain of a long neck and the sway of full hips.

Kara looked away and yet she still welcomed Lena’s hug. Her ears burned at the kiss to her cheek, forcing Kara to duck her head as Lena made to close the door. Needing something to do, Kara placed the boxes on the desk, careful not to disturb the strewn files. Her eyebrows drew low at the sight of a recently emptied wine glass next to the keyboard. The rim was stained with lipstick and the air hung ripe with the faint smell of alcohol. Lena wasn’t one to drink at work, she deemed it unprofessional and reckless. Kara was inclined to agree- sharp knives and clumsy hands were not a healthy relationship.

Warm hands slid around Kara’s torso, arms engulfing her and pulling Kara’s back into the soft warmth that was Lena. Kara exhaled into the stilled office, eyes lingering on the desk lamp as a proud nose nuzzled into ridge between her shoulder blades. They swayed a little to imagined music, shifting on spot as Kara relaxed slightly. She didn’t let it carry on for long, however. There was food to be had, so Kara placed her strong hands on delicate wrists, pried them off with loss and maneuvered her companion with clear intent.

Lena chuckled, smacking Kara’s shoulder lightly as she opened a box. Kara caught the way Lena’s jaw dropped, a sound of surprise stuck at the back of the CEO’s throat.

“I thought they stopped making this?” Lena asked, incredulous, as her hands were already busy picking up a piece. She held it aloft, fingers delicate, almost artistic in their placement, cradling the monstrosity as if it held all the secrets of life. “Didn’t the new management take it off the menu?”

Kara chuckled, hands wringing in front of her, “Well, I knew the old chef and –“

Lena moaned and Kara lost all higher function. Her tongue, suddenly thick, decided to mimic a flopping fish. Her cheeks reddened, English fled from her mind and her eyes did their best impression of dinner plates. Lena took a second bite and Kara was useless against the flexing curve of a sharp jaw.

Surely it was illegal to enjoy a savoury waffle pizza _that_ much.

“And?”

Kara snapped back to reality, body almost jerking with the force of such an awakening.

“And?” She parroted, her mind mid reboot.

“You knew the old chef?”

“Oh! Yes-” Kara cleared her throat, rubbing an oddly sweaty palm against her pant leg, “well, he owed me a favour, so I cashed it in.”

Lena grinned, face warm with both the waffle and happiness, “well look at you. If we weren’t such great friends, I’d kiss you.”

Kara flopped onto the white sofa behind her, face turning beat red to the soundtrack of Lena’s laughter. The business woman took another bite, mirthful eyes never leaving the embarrassed café owner. Kara adjusted her collar, jaw working to swallow the sudden excess of spit.

With a quick nod to her companion, Kara fished out her own food from the take away bag- a massive burger with the works. Lena sat down next to her, long fingers already picky at a chip sticking out of the slightly damp bun. Kara let her, knowing that if she denied Lena, there’d be hell to pay.

The happy silence of good food filled the office, both of them preoccupied with scarfing down as much carbs as possible with eat bite. It was only once her burger was halfway done and Lena was down to her last few bites that Kara risked breaking the silence. Even then, she did it quietly and around a mouthful of food.

“I’m guessing it was a busy day?” she eyed the glass on the desk, the shape of it irking her.

Lena huffed a laugh, napkin dabbing at plump lips. “You could say that. I think the moon would agree.”

“She’s seen you more than I have the last few days.”

“What can I say, we’re practically lovers by now.”

Kara chuckled, he looked up from her burger, “wow, already cheating on procrastination?”

“Oh darling,” Lena leant forward, eyelids drooping and voice low, “you’d think so low of me? It’s an open relationship.”

Kara scooted back, the sound of her pants rubbing against the leather was loud in the warm office and yet Lena kept her position. Kara’s glasses, once useful but now fogged over with the heat from her face, slipped down her nose. Lena brought up a hand, long fingers almost floating with the motion. With a single digit, she pushed the frames back into place and Kara’s breath caught.

“You’re too good to me.” Lena hushed, an errant finger wiping some sauce off Kara’s cheek. Kara watched raptly as said offender disappeared into a warm mouth. She shook her head, thoughts doing their best to clear.

“Nonsense. You just need to be better to yourself.”

Lena leant back, balling up her napkin and throwing it into the empty waffle box. With a long stretch, she sighed and smiled with an almost dopey grin. “I’m working on it.”

“Oh?” Kara rightened her shirt, taking off her glasses and cleaning them with her sleeve. “That’s good to hear. It’s about time, my dear.”

Lena nodded, ears tinging a slight pink that made Kara curious. “I’ve decided to start dating again.”

The burger wrapper fell from Kara’s hand, her glasses lay forgotten in her hand. She swallowed.

“W-What?”

Lena turned to her, face cut with striking shadow. The night didn’t seem so friendly anymore. The moon pooled sinisterly on the balcony, the warm light lost its glow, and Lena’s eyes seemed _too_ clear. Too green, too knowing- too much. Kara looked away. “Does he have a name?”

Lena hummed, the sound grating and mocking. “Not yet. There’s no one yet, but I’m open to it now.”

Kara looked back. Pale skin was warm in the office glow and Lena’s expression was so _earnest_ that Kara could do nothing but nod, grin, and take another bite.


End file.
